when worlds meet
by Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen
Summary: When Naruto is swept up into a mysterious Vortex, He finds himself in another universe, but doesn't know who he is. Katsuki, Lelouch, and Mari are going to help Naruto, and with the help of a crystal necklace they can keep in contact with a certain Raven haired Uchiha. Will Sasuke manage to get to Naruto and restore his memory. Read and find out and enjoy the roller coaster ride.


**Naruto POV:**

"Sasuke look out! Said Naruto while pushing Sasuke out of an attack. "thanks Dobe." said Sasuke. "Teme you need to focus, we are in a battle after all." shouted Naruto. "I know this Dobe Geez." Said Sasuke right back.

~*In another universe*~

Katsuki was working on an interesting piece of equipment in her lab with Lelouch as her assistant. "You know Mari will scold you again if you make this experimental prototype explode like last time." Lelouch "Oh Shut up Lulu, How in god's name I got you as an assistant I'll never know, but if you don't stop pestering me, I'll go tell Suzaku your secret." Replied Katsuki right back. "Hey now no need to pull Suzaku in this I just don't want to hear another lecture from Mari about the only family she has being blown up" said Lelouch "true, now lets test this thing" said Katsuki "hang on" said Lelouch.

After Lelouch had said that he hid behind a counter "ok I'm ready" said Lelouch "scared?" questioned Katsuki "nope just a precaution" said Lelouch "Uh huh u scaredy cat. You think I'm gonna fail again." Katsuki Shot back as she engaged the start up of the Machine. A flash of light filled the room and Katsuki hid behind the same counter Lelouch was. "Who's the scaredy cat now?" Lelouch said. I'm not scared Lulu, the light is too bright.

~* Back to Naruto's universe *~

A small vortex opened up and sucked Naruto up into it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh what's happening?" Shouted Naruto. "Dobe!" Sasuke shouted trying to grab his hand. It was much to late though, Naruto had disappeared and Sasuke stood dumbfounded.

~* Back to Katsuki's universe *~

The light faded and Lelouch and Katsuki looked at one another. "Nothing blew up this time?" Lelouch and Katsuki asked together "But was a blonde boy suppose to come out of it?" asked a brown haired boy.

Katsuki and Lelouch jumped at the voice and turned to see jaden yuki. "J-jaden when did u get back from duel academy and what do u mean a blonde boy?" asked Katsuki "Jaden aren't you supose to be getting ready for a date tonight?" asked Lelouch "Oh yeah got to scram" Said Jaden rushing out of the room. Katsuki was still unanswered and this made her worry, She peeked around the counter to see a strange blonde haired boy unconscious on the floor. "Oh my god Lelouch there is a strange boy here." Katsuki exclaimed. "What? I thought Jaden was joking." Lelouch exclaimed.

"I wonder who he is?" Asked Katsuki "I don't know, I am going to get Mari" said Lelouch as he left the room. Katsuki walked over to the strange boy. _"Hmmmm who is he. I can't find any form of identification on him_._" _thought Katsuki.

A few seconds after Katsuki thought she saw a silver necklace with a crystal. She was right and she quickly picked it up. "what a pretty Necklace." Katsuki said. "Naruto?! Naruto?! Dobe are you there?" A voice said threw the necklace. "Huh h-hello who is this?" Asked Katsuki. "Uchiha Sasuke, and you?" answered Sasuke. "Agami Katsuki, so um Sasuke-kun is this Naruto-Dobe a blonde boy?" Asked Katsuki "yes, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and he loves Ramon." answered Sasuke.

Lelouch and Mari made it to the lab. "Oh my what on earth have you done Katsuki?" Asked Mari. Lelouch and Mari ran over to Katsuki and the oy named Naruto. "This is Naruto-Dobe." said Katsuki. "How do you know that?" asked Lelouch "Sasuke-kun told me." answered Katsuki. "Who is this Sasuke and how did you tell you?" asked Mari a little upset. "I 'm Uchiha Sasuke, I'm Naruto's lover and I told her threw the necklace." answered Sasuke. "I see." said Lelouch and Mari together. The boy named Naruto began to stir and opened his deep blue eyes. "ugh m-my head." said Naruto. "He's awake" said Katsuki. Katsuki, Lulu, and Mari gathered around Naruto "who are you and secondly who am I?" asked Naruto

~* Authors note *~

Hope you guys enjoy the new story. ^^ Thanks for your support and Merry Christmas from PhantomhiveQueen and Nikkirose. Love u all. Peace.


End file.
